Friendly Enemies, Or More?
by Ms QUICK
Summary: Everyone's all buddy-buddy, except for...Kim and Jack? Oh, yeah, they hate each other. Or do they? While the group's hanging out at Kelsey's, the truth comes out in a very stunning fashion, leaving lots of questions for Kim and Jack. What happens to them? Hmmmm.


**Hey guys! This is my attempt at a first person POV story, and it's in my favorite couple! This actually started out as a bit of mindless fluff I wrote in class while bored. Kim is based on me, and Jack is based on...someone else :P Anyways, this is a oneshot, and I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: Kickin' It isn't mine :(**

Hey guys, I'm Kimberly (you better call me Kim or I will end you) Crawford, and this is a fairly interesting story that I wanted to share with you. A little bit of background first though. I'm a sophomore at Seaford High School, I'm a cheerleader and a black belt in karate. My best friends are Grace, Julie and Kelsey, and I'm also friends with Milton, Jerry and Eddie, the other guys at my dojo. Oh, and then there's Jack. Jack and I are rivals for the top spot at the dojo, and we also just hate each other. The only thing about that is I've been close to in love with him for a couple months. It kinda sucks, you know, the guy you like hates you.

Anyways, it was a nice day during spring, and Kelsey had invited over the whole group (unfortunately including Jack) to her house to hang out and watch movies. It was here that my story began to unfold.

"You know what? I don't give a shit! You hate me anyways, why should I care?' I said angrily. The brunette boy I was yelling at groaned.

"Okay, that's it! Come here," he retorted, grabbing my wrist. He dragged me away from the group, upstairs to Kelsey's room.

"What do you want?" I asked angrily, pulling my wrist away, while my heart thudded in my chest. What was happening?

"I don't hate you, alright?' he said quietly.

"That's impossible, you hate me," I insisted, trying to deny the wild hope that flared up in me, "You routinely say you want to hit me with a bus!"

"Only because that's the way I act!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air, "I really don't hate you!"

"Please, say that to someone who believes you. You hate me, and I haven't even done anything to you since like September!" I cried, throwing my hands in the air.

He looked exasperated, "Do you want me to prove that I don't hate you?"

"I don't know, just tell me why you apparently acted like you hate me?" I asked, crossing my arms suspiciously.

"Because I didn't know what else to do!" he shouted, "They all told me to tell you how I felt, but I couldn't because I was scared, alright!"

The only words I heard were "how I felt" and those caused an instant bubble of joy to spring up. How did he feel?

"How you felt?" I asked, hesitantly stepping towards him. He ran his hand through his already messy hair.

"Never mind, that's not important. The point is that I don't hate you," he said firmly.

"No, you said you were scared to tell me how you felt. Why'd you say that?" I insisted. He hesitated for just a second, and the next thing I knew, his lips were on mine and his hands were in my hair.

I didn't know how long it lasted for, just that my hands found their way around his shoulders. He was the perfect height for me, only four inches taller.

I pulled away first, when I finally realized what was happening. He kissed me!

"You felt…" I trailed off, still very surprised. His hands were still in my hair, but mine had dropped to my sides.

"You see, I'm kinda…sorta…in love with you," he said, letting go and turning away from me, "I get it if you don't feel the same way," he said quietly.

I walked around him and looked him in the eyes, "I believe that won't be necessary," I said gently, kissing him on the cheek.

His face lit up, and his hands circled my waist, "Really? But I've been such an asshole to you," he questioned.

"I know," I told him. He shook his head.

"Then why? Why don't you hate me?" he asked.

"You see, I've been pretty close to being in love with you since about September," I answered.

"Well, I have you beat there," he chuckled at my questioning look, "I've been practically in love with you since the middle of last year, since around Kelsey's sweet sixteen"

"That long?" I asked, astounded. He nodded. "Wow," I whispered.

"Yeah, and I'm so sorry I've been such an asshole. I never meant anything I said, and I'm so sorry," he apologized, "I'm not very good with girls, and I just didn't know how to act around you. I guess it's kinda like a boy in kindergarten pulls the hair of the girl he likes"

"But you were fine with all the other girls in our group," I said questioningly. He shrugged.

"I wasn't in love with any of them," he said simply, "Whereas, you? I got so goddamn nervous, and I guess nervous me turns into an asshole"

"Yeah, he really does. I won't lie, some of the things you said really hurt," he looked really sad when I said this, "But I forgive you. You didn't mean any of them"

"But how is this going to work?" I asked, gesturing between the two of us, "I mean, we hardly know anything about each other. People don't even think we're friends, how would a relationship work out?"

"Well actually, almost all of our friends know that I'm head over heels for you," he admitted.

"And Kelsey and Grace know that I liked you in September, but I told them I got over you after that whole thing when you found out that I liked you," I said thoughtfully, "Wait, how did that work out? I mean, you knew that I liked you, why didn't you say anything then?"

"Basically I chickened out," he said, running his hand through his hair again, "And then they said you were over me, so I was glad I didn't say anything. For a while there, I hated you because I was in love with you"

"Wait, back up, you said almost everyone in our group knew how you felt? Define almost everyone," I asked, remember what he had said.

"Well Kelsey, Grace, Jerry, Julie, Milton, Eddie, and I think that's pretty much it," he explained.

"How the fuck did I not figure this out?" I asked, "Am I that blind?"

"Yeah, kind of," he laughed, "No, I just told them that if they told anyone, I'd be pissed. I also never told them who else knew, so they couldn't really talk to each other about it," he said.

"That's smart," I nodded, "But anyways, what happens now?"

"I don't know," he admitted, "And you're right that we hardly know each other"

"I can fix that. Twenty Questions, go!" I exclaimed, laughing. He grinned down at me.

"All right, favorite color?" he asked.

"Green, you?"

"Red. Favorite animal?"

"Doggies! And you?"

"Dogs too! Favorite…movie?"

"Oooh, that's a tough one. Lord of the Rings!"

"Which one?"

"Can I say all of them?"

"Fine, I guess. Mine's Top Gun. Favorite band?"

"Don't have one, you?"

"Don't have one either. Favorite thing to do when it's raining?"

"Hmm, getting deep here. Curl up in bed with a book and a cup of tea, you?"

"Go outside, favorite season and why?

"Winter, because I can have five million blankets and I love the cold, you?"

"Fall, it's not as cold as winter, but not as warm as summer, I know lame. Favorite book?"

"Don't have one, too many to chose. What about you?"

"Same here, although I like Tom Clancy books. What about favorite sport?"

"That's a lame one. Mine's dancing, your favorite's karate, and if you say dancing isn't a sport I dare you to spend four days living with a dance teacher. Next!"

"Wait, how many is that?"

"Umm, ten I think. Go!"

"Jeez, impatient. Favorite thing to do when sad?"

"Listen to the most depressing music I can find, cry it out, and then be happy. You?"

"I play piano"

"No way, really?"

"Yup, I play piano. It's a super secret, so hush"

"I won't tell! That's super deep though. Next?"

"Favorite place to go?"

"Like on vacation? Or just in general?"

"On vacation"

"Well, I love going to Chicago, but I also love going to my grandparents' house in Washington. What about you?"

"I don't really have a favorite place, but I love just going to the park and sitting and thinking"

"Aww, that's cute. And don't do that creepy glare while smiling thing!"

"Fine. What's your type?"

"As in type of guys?"

"Yeah"

"Well, a guy who's sarcastic like me, but knows when to be serious or sweet. A guy who's mentally strong and independent I guess. I'm not really sure. Oh, and messy brown hair"

"I have messy brown hair, and I'm sarcastic but I know when to be serious. And I'm mentally strong and independent"

"Yes, I know"

"So, I'm your type?"

"No shit silly, remember? I'm in love with you? Anyways, your type of girl?"

"Well, a girl who's sarcastic, and funny, but sweet, and she has to be smart, but not freaky genius. Oh and a foul mouth and a very dirty mind, that's pretty important"

"Wow, way to describe me"

"Oh, no way, that described you?"

"And there's the sarcasm we all know and love"

"You're perfect"

"Aww, thank you. You're pretty amazing too"

"Why thanks my dear, now, favorite food?"

"I don't have one, you?"

"Coke"

"The drug or the soda?"

"The soda! I'm not a druggie"

"Just making sure. You're so pale, you could be one"

"Hey!"

"Anyways, next question?"

"Favorite lazy thing to do?"

"Ummm, lay in bed and not move, while watching Netflix. You?"

"Same! High-five!"

By this time, we had moved from standing to sitting on the floor and leaning against Kelsey's bed. His arm was around me and I was practically curled into him.

"Movie you saw most recently?"

"The new G.I. Joe movie"

"Oh, how was that? I kinda wanted to see it!"

"It was okay, I didn't like Dwayne Johnson in it, Channing Tatum was better"

"How was Bruce Willis in it?"

"Oh my God, he was fucking hilarious! And there was this one part where he looked just like Rudy but without hair!"

"That's really…weird yet awesome. The most recent movie I saw was Lincoln, and that was really long ago"

"Yeah, never saw that"

"It was surprisingly good actually"

"Kim! Jack!" suddenly we heard Kelsey calling us. We both jumped up.

"Oh shit!" I gasped, "How long have we been up here?"

"I don't know, I was lost in your beautiful eyes," he said, leaning in.

"You're so cheesy!" I exclaimed, ducking away, "Come on, we should go back. They probably think we've killed each other by now"

"Mmm, I had forgotten about that. We should probably go," he laughed. He took my hand, surprising me.

"Wait, we're telling people?" I asked. We still hadn't really identified what we were.

"Oh, yeah, huh. Well, why don't we just keep this," he held up our clasped hands, "A secret until we figure it out?"

"Sounds okay to me," I agreed. He let go of my hand, and we walked back downstairs.

"Why were you guys up there so long?" Kelsey asked curiously, looking back and forth between us. We glanced at each other.

He spoke before I did, "We were just talking about random stuff. And no we didn't kill each other obviously"

"Well it's good that you didn't kill each other I guess. Come on, we're gonna watch a movie," Kelsey said, "You can go get food or drinks if you want it"

"Alright," I replied, walking to the fridge to grab a coke, "What movie are we watching?"

"Scary movies!" Grace yelled, clapping her hands. I froze. I was terrified of horror movies because I scared really easily and I didn't like not knowing what was going to happen.

"Do we have to?" I asked, pleading with Grace.

"Yes! Now sit your ass down so we can start!" she ordered. I sat in the absolute corner of the couch with a pillow in my lap, ready to hide my face. Suddenly, Jack came up and sat next to me. I looked at him questioningly, and then saw that all the other spaces were full.

"Ugh, I can't believe I have to sit next to you," he exclaimed with disgust, because we had to act like nothing had changed, so we had to treat each other the same way as we did before.

"Here, have a blanket," Jerry announced before throwing one over our heads. Jack pulled it down over his head and I shook it off my head. Now the blanket was covering most of our bodies, including the area between us.

Kelsey dimmed the lights and pressed play on the movie. Jack's hand, underneath the blanket, nudged at mine. I grasped his hand tightly, and then looked at him just as the first scream cut through the room. Of course, I jumped about a mile high, squeezing his hand as if I was going to die.

I spent most of the movie alternating between squeezing the life out of his hand and hiding my head in his shoulder. Thankfully, the rest of our friends were actually watching so they didn't notice us.

Finally the movie was over! I jumped up from the couch quickly before anyone could see Jack and I holding hands or practically cuddling.

"Let's watch another one!" Grace exclaimed.

"Oh hell no, no, we're not watching another one," I said firmly, "Anything but another horror movie"

"Fine, then what do you suggest?" Kelsey said, "Why don't you and Jack pick a movie, assuming you can agree on something?"

"Alright, we will," Jack said, standing up. Looking over the movies on the shelves by the TV, I saw the first G.I. Joe movie. I picked it up and showed it to Jack.

"I can take that," he agreed, "Guys, we've got a movie!"

"You guys agreed on something?' Jerry cried, "Guys it's the apocalypse!"

"Oh shut up," I grumbled, "Here Kelsey, why don't you put the DVD in? I might break your TV"

"Yeah, how you do all the sports and still be a klutz is a mystery to all of us," Julie laughed. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Whatever, let's just watch the damn movie," Jack grumbled, sitting down in the same spot again. I curled myself in between him and the arm of the couch while Kelsey put in the movie and pressed play.

This movie was much easier for me to watch, having seen it a couple times; I knew what was going to happen so I didn't get scared. Thankfully, there was also the deliciousness of Channing Tatum to keep me occupied. All the girls were drooling over him too. It was really funny to see the guys get kinda jealous about it too.

Again, Jack and I held hands under the blanket during the movie, sometimes sneaking glances at each other.

Later on, several hours later, it was time for people to leave. Well, I was staying, along with Grace and Julie for a sleepover. The guys were go to Jack's nearby house for their own sleepover.

We all quickly changed into our pajamas (short shorts and tank tops, basically) and began to create the line up of movies to watch. Well, Grace, Julie and I were picking movies while Kelsey was making very unhealthy snacks for us.

"So we've got She's the Man, The Proposal and John Tucker Must Die. I think we're good!" Julie announced. We all gathered around the TV to watch with our various fuzzy blankets. Well, and Grace's snuggie, but we refuse to talk about that.

I swear, She's the Man is the most hilarious movie ever. Amanda Bynes before she went wacko was hilarious! Oh my God, and more Channing Tatum. That man is beautiful. We all agreed (and drooled).

Suddenly, Grace's phone rang.

"It's Jerry," she announced, looking at the screen, "Should I answer it?"

"Sure, if you want," Julie said, "But we're gonna keep watching anyways"

I looked back to the movie as Grace answered the call. She and Jerry had been in this weird flirty stage for a while now, and she was really confused about it. She liked him though, and everyone (except her) knew that he liked her.

The flashing screen of my phone caught my attention. I can just gotten a text from a number that I didn't recognize.

_Hey, it's me, Jack. We just got Jerry to call Grace and ask her out. You're welcome. Oh, you miss me? –Jack_

_ Really? He's asking her out? Awww that's adorable. And yes, I do miss you. You're warm. –Kim _

_ Of course you miss me princess. I'm fucking awesome. –Jack_

_ Oh, get over yourself. Cocky. –Kim_

_ You know I am ;) –Jack_

_ Was that supposed to mean something? Or are you compensating for…something else? –Kim_

_ Kim, you did not just go there. You want me to prove it to you? I'm not compensating for anything. Trust me. –Jack_

_ Wow, someone's confident. Still think you're compensating for something, but whatevs. I have to go, shirtless scene coming up! –Kim_

_ Oh my God, girls. –Jack_

**Well, that's the end! Please review if you liked it in this style or if you have anything for me to work on :) OH, and is anyone else super disappointed with the lack of Kick in the latest episodes? Aside from [SPOILER ALERT] their dance in Spyfall, there's been nothing! Nothing! I'm in Kick withdrawal! I can't take it!**


End file.
